Masih Tetap
by Fei Mei
Summary: Sejak menjabat menjadi Hokage Keenam, Kakashi hampir tidak pernah pulang, toh di rumahnya juga tidak ada yang menunggu, kok. Tetapi Shikamaru sampai mengancamnya agar mau pulang dan beristirahat. Sampai di apartemennya, Kakashi dikejutkan dengan Sakura yang sedang bersih-bersih./ "Sensei sedang apa disini?" . "Ini rumahku, Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"/ Oneshot.


Walau merasa sebal dengan tumpukan dokumen yang tiada habisnya di atas meja, Kakashi tidak masalah kalau harus terus-menerus menginap di ruangan Hokage. Yah, pulang ke apartemennya atau tidak pun juga tidak begitu ada bedanya. Berbeda dengan Hokage Ketiga, Kakashi tidak punya siapa pun yang menunggunya pulang di rumah. Berbeda dengan Hokage Kelima, Kakashi memang tidak punya kegiatan lain. Jadi, yah, begitulah.

Tetapi Shikamaru tidak hentinya memaksa Hokage Keenam ini untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah sendiri. Walau berulang kali mengatakan '_tanggung_', Shikamaru tidak menyerah.

"_Kakashi-_sensei _, pilih satu: pulang, atau buka masker Anda di depan Naruto dan Sakura._"

... Kakashi pun setuju untuk pulang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: serial Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: oneshot, slight one-sided KakaSaku.**

**.**

**Masih Tetap  
**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sesampainya di depan pintu unit apartemennya, Kakashi menyerngit. Gagang pintu depan ini tampak miring sedikit. Apa ada orang yang hendak berkunjung selama dia ber-lembur-ria di ruang Hokage, lalu karena pintunya tidak kunjung dibuka lantas sang tamu berusaha membuka pintunya sendiri?

_Mungkin hanya pengantar paket_, pikirnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Kakashi menyerngit, ternyata pintu depan tidak terkunci. Langsung saja dia berkeringat dingin. Maksudnya, semua orang, termasuk Kakashi sendiri, tahu bahwa dirinya sangat berhati-hati terhadap apapun, jadi tidak mungkin dia lupa mengunci pintu saat keluar.

_Jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, siapa tahu benaran lupa_, hiburnya sendiri.

Ketiga kalinya Kakashi menyerngit. Selopnya kurang sepasang. Belum lagi ada suara grasak-grusuk serta _tak-tak-tak-tak_ dari dalam.

_Ampun, deh, rumah kecil begini, tidak ada barang berharga juga, masa bisa ada maling, sih?!_

"S-siapa disitu?!" sahut Kakashi sambil berlari masuk.

Baik Kakashi dan seseorang di sana sama-sama terkejut.

"_Sensei_?!"

"Sakura?!"

Ya, pelaku atas hilangnya sepasang selop saat Kakashi masuk tadi adalah mantan muridnya sendiri.

"_Sensei_ sedang apa di sini?"

"Ini rumah_ku_, Sakura, apa yang sedang _kau_ lakukan di sini?"

"A-anu, eh ... " Gadis berambut merah muda itu seperti salah tingkah. Kakashi menyerngit keempat kali sejak dia pulang, pasalnya sang mantan murid mengenakan celemek dan membawa kemoceng serta kain. "Kudengar Kakashi-_sensei_ lembur terus sampai tidak pulang-pulang ... kupikir rumahmu bakal banyak debu. Jadi aku datang untuk bersih-bersih, begitu."

"Lalu, kunci pintu depannya?"

"Di bawah keset."

"Kok, tahu?"

"Lho, kan, _Sensei_ sendiri yang pernah memberitahuku!"

_Hah, kapan?!_

"Lupa, ya? Dulu saat _Sensei_ mabuk dengan Guy-_sensei_ dan Asuma-_sensei_, kemudian pas bertemu denganku di jalan, aku mengantar _Sensei_ pulang. Lalu _Sensei_ sendiri yang bilang bahwa ada kunci cadangan di bawah keset."

_Walah._

Kakashi spontan batuk-batuk kecil. "Anu, Sakura, tidak usah repot membersihkan tempat ini—"

"—tidak boleh!" sahut Sakura. "Aku datang tiga hari sekali saja, debunya sudah menumpuk begitu, apalagi tidak dibersihkan sama sekali!"

Hokage Keenam itu mengerjap. "Tiga hari sekali—Sakura, sejak kapan kamu mulai bersih-bersih di sini?"

Pipi gadis itu merona. _Ih, manis, deh_. "Sejak, eh, beberapa minggu lalu, mungkin?"

"Sakura ..." gumam Kakashi melembut. "Aku baru jadi Hokage sejak _beberapa minggu lalu_ juga, lho."

"P—pokoknya, debu rumah tidak boleh dibiarkan menumpuk!" ucap Sakura sambil membuang muka. "_Sensei _duduk saja di mana gitu, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi." Kakashi mengangguk dan menurut.

Mantan muridnya tidak bohong saat bilang _'selesai sebentar lagi_'. Tidak sampai setengah jam, gadis itu sudah melepas celemeknya. Kakashi tidak enak hati terutama saat Sakura memaksa untuk tetap pergi beli sayur dan buah untuk dimasak di sini.

"_Jangan repot, Sakura, kamu sudah capek bersih-bersih—_"

"—_memangnya kapan terakhir kali _Sensei_ makan makanan sehat?_"

Iya, Kakashi kalah telak pada pertanyaan itu. Masalahnya, memang sejak jadi Hokage, Kakashi merasa dirinya sudah seperti Naruto: pagi sarapan ramen, siang makan ramen, makan malamnya juga ramen. Aduh. Dirinya saja sudah begini, bagaimana jika nanti Naruto itu yang jadi Hokage?

.

.

Kakashi menonton Sakura yang memasak sup dari belakang. Bukan maksudnya mesum, tapi memang unit apartemennya ini kecil. Hanya ada dua pintu di sini, yakni pintu depan dan pintu kamar mandi. Iyalah, dia tinggal seorang diri, buat apa ruangan besar-besar?

Tapi iya, Kakashi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung gadis itu. Sakura memang sudah besar dan makin dewasa, Kakashi jelas tidak bisa memungkiri hal itu.

Ia ingat bahwa ketika Sasuke pergi dengan Orochimaru, lalu Naruto pergi dengan Jiraiya, hanya Sakura satu-satunya yang tetap di Konoha. Yah, gadis itu tetap di Konoha karena mengekori Nona Tsunade, sih. Kakashi merasa serba salah saat itu: satu sisi ia merasa senang karena tidak perlu repot mengurusi ketiga remaja itu, sisi lain ia merasa bersalah karena sudah tidak ada lagi di antara ketiga muridnya yang masih berguru padanya. Tapi tetap saja, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto menginjakkan kaki keluar dari Konoha, Sakura masih tinggal.

"_Kalau aku masuk sekolah medis di Desa Kabut yang Nona Tsunade rekomendasikan, lantas siapa yang akan mengurus Kakashi -_sensei_ di sini?_"

Kakashi meringis sendiri saat ingat perkataan Sakura itu. Tapi memang benar, sih. Sekalipun sudah menjadi murid nomor satunya Nona Tsunade—mungkin setelah Shizune?—, Sakura masih terus memerhatikan guru _Jonin_-nya ini. Seperti saat pemeriksaan kesehatan wajib enam bulan sekali yang diikuti semua _Jonin_, Sakura selalu minta agar dirinyalah yang memeriksa kondisi Kakashi. Dibilang karena membalas jasa gurunya, memang Kakashi pernah berbuat apa pada Sakura? Kalau yang balas jasanya adalah Naruto dan apalagi Sasuke, Kakashi masih bisa paham. Nah, ini Sakura.

"_Sensei_, supnya sudah jadi," ucap Sakura.

_Ah, tampaknya aku terlarut dalam ingatan masa lampau_.

"Hati-hati masih panas," ucap Sakura lagi.

Sang Guru mengangguk-angguk. "Sakura, kau pasti sudah lelah, pulang dan beristirahatlah. Jangan sampai menguap-nguap sendiri saat di rumah sakit."

"Tidak bakal sampai menguap, lah!" tukas gadis itu. "Kuanggap saja ini seperti latihan saat aku berumahtangga nanti ..."

" ... dengan Sasuke?" Rona merah kembali muncul di pipi muridnya, dan Kakashi meringis lagi.

"M-makanya, _Sensei_ cepat cari istri, dong!"

"Hmm ... kalau hanya sekadar cari, aku sudah dapat," ujar Kakashi, lalu memasukkan sesendok sup pada mulutnya, dengan sangat hati-hati agar kedok wajahnya tidak ketahuan. Setelah dikunyah dan telan, Kakashi tersenyum pahit dalam maskernya. Bukan, bukan supnya yang terasa pahit, tapi kenyataanlah yang pahit. "Aku selalu tahu siapa yang ingin kujadikan teman hidup, tapi ia sudah punya calon untuk masa depannya walau masih di angan."

Sakura memberengut. "Memangnya _Sensei_ sudah berusaha memenangkan hatinya?"

"Aku sudah banyak menerima darinya, aku tidak mau merepotkannya lebih dari ini," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Jika dia bahagia dengan orang itu, aku akan bahagia."

"_Sensei_ ... kalau nanti jomblo seumur hidup gara-gara ini, tidak apa-apa?"

Diraihnya tangan Sakura dan digenggam. Gadis itu tidak akan bisa melihat karena tertutupi masker, tapi Kakashi tersenyum setulusnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Maka dari itu, Sakura, bahagialah dengan Sasuke, ya?"

...

...

"_T-tunggu, maksudnya—_"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Bagian akhirnya di luar rencana banget. Fei pikir bakal mau kayak bagian akhir fanfict 'Bento' yang pernah Fei buat, jadi kayak Sakura suruh Kakashi cari istri terus Kakashi bilang Sakura aja yang jadi istrinya. Ide awal memang sudah sesuai sih, tentang Kakashi pulang dari kantor Hokage dan lihat Sakura bersih-bersih terus teringat tentang Sakura satu-satunya murid yang masih tinggal ketika Sasuke dan Naruto pergi.

Review?


End file.
